Children often accompany parents during activities such as making appointments, shopping, running errands and transacting business. Such activities rarely interest children and, as a result, children can become bored, temperamental and irritable. Over time, continual complaining and emotional outbursts may ensue. In turn, parents may become frustrated and stressed, and their attention diverted from the business at hand.
In places where transactions can be lengthy, such as office waiting rooms and car dealerships, businesses have recognized the value of providing toys to engage children, and even adults. By keeping children entertained, the provision of toys and entertainment-related devices may, in turn, provide a more relaxed atmosphere more conducive to effectively carrying out transactions and other business activities. However, many places frequented by children do not provide toys for on-site use. Moreover, many places that do provide toys have neither the time nor the resources to properly maintain the toys and entertainment-related devices. As a result, the toys and other entertainment-related devices may be unsanitary and intermixed with personal toys and artifacts from previous users. Moreover, the entertainment devices may have broken or missing pieces, be non-functional, be subject to recall, and may even be dangerous. Finally, the toys and entertainment devices may be mislaid or inadvertently or intentionally removed. Accordingly, parents, business owners, business employees, and consumers have recognized a need for a method to provide and maintain clean, engaging, safe and functional toys and entertainment-related devices.